1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to a weightlifting apparatus. More specifically, this invention provides for a weightlifting apparatus and a method for preventing injury to a weightlifter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,235,255 by Leflar discloses a bar bell exercising apparatus having stops to arrest the fall of a bar bell. U.S. Pat. No. 3,346,256 by White comprises a lifting bar carrying the weight, guidably supported on a pair of vertical uprights. Stop means in the form of a clamping collar are provided to limit the movement in a downward direction of the weight bar so that if the same is dropped it will only go as far as the adjusted position of the collar. U.S. Pat. No. 4,153,244 by Tauber, Jr. discloses a weightlifting device and exercising apparatus wherein the weightlifting portion of the assembly includes a weight bar slidably supported on vertical uprights and adjusted insofar as vertical position is concerned by pins. None of the foregoing prior art teaches or suggests the particular weightlifting apparatus of this invention.